


Drowning Blue

by UltimateTrashWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateTrashWriter/pseuds/UltimateTrashWriter
Summary: Lance goes out on a mission alone, but no one was expecting the malfunction...





	Drowning Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Mentions of drowning (kinda the main purpose of this story)

The planet was covered in water with only one piece of land, so it was obvious who they should send to check on things. It had to be Lance; he seemed to love the water trip before last time after all.  
“We’ll keep contact with you on the coms. You won’t be alone in there.” Lance smiles and shrugs from where he was sitting at Blue’s controls.  
“I shouldn’t have any problems Shiro. Things should go swimmingly.” There was a groan followed by that, and Lance knew it came from the hot headed paladin of Red.  
“That has got to be one of your worst jokes ever.”  
“You only say that because you don’t want to admit how clever it was Keith.” There was no response other than a little bit of grumbling, and Lance grins knowing that he was right. It was nice to have the others voices with him while he was going alone through space. Allura had sent him through the wormhole, but it was still a bit of distance to the planet.  
“Lance, just remember the objective, and please don’t flirt with any alien girls.” You could hear the already present annoyance in Pidge’s voice and Lance chuckles.  
“I can’t promise anything. The girls see this, and they just come flocking.” Now there were groans from everyone for that. Lance could see a bright blue sphere and knew that was the planet he was going to. “Hey guys, I made it. Pidge, what’s the status on the Galran ships?”  
“I’ve hacked into the shields using the data from the last mission. As long as you head for the patch of land the locals have set up, you should be fine.”  
“Alright. Let’s do this!”  
“Lance,” he pauses as he hears Shiro’s voice. “Be careful, it would take us to long to get out in time if you would need anything.”  
“Don’t worry Shiro, I can handle it. If more than one of us would be here it would alert them right? You can trust me.” With those words, Lance flew the lion to the opposite end of where the land was supposed to be. The species here was able to control any water, and they had moved it to make a dry patch of land the Galra wouldn’t know about for Lance to land. Once there, he steps out of Blue and looks around to see if he could spot any of them. Pidge had said they looked human enough; just some fins and gills along with webbing to help them swim better.  
The water was making a bit of a wall where it couldn’t be spread out, and from there Lance could see a figure coming closer. His had instinctively reached for his bayard, but he stops when he sees the figure waving to him, almost motioning him to follow.  
“Uh guys, am I supposed to go into the water? If so what was the point of making a dry patch?”  
“It was made as a location for you to be able to have a meeting point and a point of return if anything goes wrong. We have taken all the necessary precautions.” Lance nods to Allura’s words and steps in.  
Instantly, he is swept around in the water flowing in many different directions in order to keep the land dry. It takes him a bit to swim out of the rift, which is probably why he doesn’t notice that his face felt almost freezing. The figure helps him, and he steadies himself, treading the water. The alien (didn’t Pidge call their species Hydros?) had deep green and blue skin, along with long black hair that floated around her face. She motions for Lance to follow her, and he nods as he does so. She was a much faster swimmer, and he found it hard to keep up. But he managed, and soon they reached the hideout of the Hydros. Once there, he saw the device they had used to contact Voltron. It seemed they had rigged it somehow to also translate writing. Lance then realized he felt something chilling by his neck, but ignored it, thinking it was just his nerves.  
‘Are you the only one they sent?’ Lance nods and the Hydro started to type again. ‘Alright, then what do we need to do?’ The keyboard was moved towards him and he looked around at the rest in the cave. All had similar shades of skin, varying in how dark the greens and blues were, but their hair didn’t seem to be constant. Blues, greens, purples, and the black of the girl that had lead him here and seemed to float around them with their own lightshow. Even the males had long hair, which made this illusion more so. He pauses, seeing all the black eyes focused on him, a little unnerving to say the least.  
‘We will come to rescue your planet as long as we know you will not turn against us and even help us fight the Galra if needed.’ The words on the screen were foreign to him, but it brought everyone in the room to start mumbling to each other. The keyboard was taken from him carefully as a response was typed back.  
‘We have few fighters, but we can help in other ways. We can communicate with any being underwater and, as you have seen, control the water how we want it.’ Lance nods and motions for the keyboard.  
‘Both will be a big help. I’ll let the others know and we will make our way back as soon as we can.’ A thanks was typed in response as the girl comes back and takes his hand gently with a smile. At this point, the cool feeling had moved a little further up his neck, but again he ignored it and decided to inform the others as they started the swim back.  
“Lance to the castle.”  
“Lance! Geez man don’t you know about a thing called ‘checking in’?”  
“Aw, were you worried about me mullet?” He snickers as Keith grumbles on the other end.  
“Lance, mind filling us in?”  
“Oh right, sorry Shiro. They are willing to help us, and I found out they can also communicate with underwater creatures.”  
“Good job Lance!” A wide grin comes to his face hearing the praise from Allura, but before he could speak up, Shiro spoke again.  
“Come back to the castle Lance, we’ll have a wormhole ready so we can reconvene and get a plan ready.”  
“On it.” They were close to Blue when the girl’s head suddenly turns, as if she heard something. She then turned back to Lance, panic evident but she seemed torn on leaving him. Figuring something was wrong, he motioned for her to go, and relief filled her face before she gives him a quick hug and is off like a bullet through the water. Lance watches her, worried for a bit until he gets a mouthful of water.  
Water? No, that wasn’t possible, he had his helmet on. But the cool feeling had reached his lips and he was spitting to keep the water from his mouth.  
“Pidge! Problem!”  
“What is it Lance? Something wrong with Blue?”  
“No. I’m not-” a pause to spit out more water. “My helmet, water!” He starts swimming as fast as he can, but the water seemed to be rushing in now, Lance was breathing through his nose, and had to tilt his head to take a deep breath as the water flooded past that as well. Some part of his mind was acknowledging the voices ringing in his ear.  
“His helmet is malfunctioning, water is pouring in!”  
“Is he going to make it to Blue?!”  
“I…I don’t know! I can’t track him. Lance, how close are you to Blue? Lance? LANCE!”  
“What if the water is up he can’t answer?!”  
“Keith, where are you going?!”  
“Get me a wormhole; I’m going in after him.”  
“Pidge, try to see if you can fix it and drain the water, Allura, open the wormhole for Keith, he may need the help. Coran, see if you can contact the Hydros, let them know what is happening.”  
Lance could finally see Blue. His helmet was full of water, and spots were dancing in front of his eyes. His lungs were burning, and he was starting to feel dizzy. He tried to keep swimming, but his arms and legs were starting to feel heavy. Black ringed the edges of his vision, and he knew he was going to pass out.  
The impulse to breath was too much, and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Bubbles filled his helmet as his mouth opened and all the air he had escaped before his reflexes tried to gasp more in.  
“LANCE!” All the screams meant they had to have heard his attempt at gasping, but they would get no response other than dead silence.  
“Lance, I’m coming just hold on a little longer, I’m almost there!” Lance couldn’t focus on the words, only on the burning feeling still filling his lungs. It hurt! His body was trying to cough out the liquid, only to end up getting more in from the gasping the coughs would cause. He starts to claw at his chest, the black creeping more into his vision as he struggles. The common sense part of his mind was gone now; he wasn’t even focused on getting to Blue, to safety. No, all he was focused on was getting the water from his lungs.  
“I got the tracker back but I can’t stop the water! Lance isn’t swimming; he’s so close to Blue!”  
“I see him! I’m going in!” His vision was little pinpoints at this point. A red spot seemed to be coming to him, but that’s all he saw before his body went limp and he fell into the darkness.  
~  
Keith knew there wasn’t much time now. Lance wasn’t even moving, and when Keith reached him he could see the others eyes were closed. He wasn’t even breathing anymore. An arm hooks around Lance’s waist and holds him as he starts swimming back. The rift slowed him for only a moment before he was breaking through the water and dragging Lance onto the land. Soon as he could, he was ripping the helmet off and tossing it away, most of the water pooling out with only little remaining. Feeling for a pulse on Lance’s neck, he felt nothing and he sucks in a breath.  
“Shit.”  
“Keith, Keith what is it? Did you get him?”  
“Yeah but he isn’t breathing and there isn’t a pulse.” He pulls his own helmet off, ignoring Shiro’s talk of giving orders to the others as he starts to give Lance CPR. He didn’t know how long he did this for before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shook it off.  
“Keith…”  
“I’m not giving up on him Shiro! He’s gonna live he’s gonna…he has to!”  
“Keith, he’s gone. Please, stop.”  
“No I can…we can…” Panic wells up in Keith’s chest and his breathing came in short bursts. The reality was hitting him and his hands slowed before stopping the compressions. He grits his teeth to keep back the tears back. He felt Shiro’s arm wrap around his shoulders and he leans heavily into the older pilot as Shiro gives a response to whatever her heard on the com.  
“Yeah Allura I made it.  
Lance is dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and I literally just wrote it last night. I hope you all like it though!


End file.
